Naruto Characters Upside Down Day
by Thomas the Miller
Summary: Heh...Well, basically everyone's personality gets turned upside down at an insane level. Please Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Some days, the world just gets flipped upside down! People seem different and you just don't know why. Never, though, has anything as strange as this happened before. It was an interesting day, and team 7 was going on a mission to a library. Team 9 and team 8 were also supposed to tag along. They had been hired to help shelve books but… well, that's not important. What's important was what happened when they all met to leave. Naruto showed up first moaning about how he is such a terrible ninja who never can become Hokage. Normal? I think not. Sasuke showed up second, walked up to Naruto and said, "I love my life! I am the happiest boy who ever lived!" "That's not very normal of you, Sasuke," Naruto said. "You're usually quite depressed. Did you know that I'm a failure of a ninja who is never going to become Hokage?" "That's a sort of strange remark for someone like you to be saying," Sasuke told him. "Naruto, you usually have incredibly high self esteem." "No I don't!" Naruto said. "I despise myself!" That was when Sakura came dashing up angrily toward Sasuke??? She didn't even try to stop herself. She collided head on with him and said, "I hate you Sasuke Uchiha! You're the worst most idiotic boy who ever lived." "Woah!" Naruto was stunned by Sakura's unusual personality change. Then Sasuke started with his happy talk again. "But Sakura, you're not usually mad at me and I am not the worst boy ever, I am the BEST and anyone who says otherwise is totally crazy!" "That's not normal," Sakura said. "Tell me about it," Naruto groaned, "But still I'm never going to be Hokage." "You aren't?" Sakura asked. "But usually you always believe in yourself, don't you? "Of course not," Naruto mumbled. "I am a terrible person." "Okay… whatever you say."

Minutes later Shikamaru came jogging, JOGGING, and this is Shika! He stopped by Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke and said, "So when is this mission? Are we early? I hear we're doing loads of hard work. I LOVE HARD WORK!! Plus, did you know that one plus one equals 12345678910?" "Umm… Shikamaru, you're supposedly a LAZY GENIUS and right now you're being anything but lazy and are acting like a heck of an idiot," Sakura said. "I hate Sasuke." "You do?" Shikamaru asked. "You usually are totally in love with him." "No way!" Sakura said. "I told her the same thing," Sasuke happily remarked. 'My life is so important and I won't ever kill anyone because that's mean! I love my big brother and I'm the happiest boy alive!" "What the…" Shikamaru began. "Sasuke! You're not this happy. It is more normal for you to be power hungry and want to kill your brother." "I will NEVER EVER be Hokage. I am the world's biggest dumdum head!" Naruto cried. "What's wrong with him?" Shikamaru asked. "Umm... What's wrong with all of you is more of the question." They were all interrupted by Ino. "Oh, and Sasuke. Just like Sakura, I hate you too." They were all terrified. Ino was standing there wearing the most modest clothing possible. Was this really Ino? Was this really any of them? Was that… Choji? He was running, almost as to get some exercise. No chips, no barbeque. "Hi guys. I woke up this morning and realized that I'm fat and being fat is a bad thing. This is especially true when you hate chips and barbeque and have never eaten any in your life." "Are you sure?" Ino asked. "I thought I saw you eat five servings of barbeque yesterday. But come to think of it, there's something wrong with all of us today. Naruto thinks he'll never succeed. Sasuke loves his life. Sakura hates Sasuke. Shikamaru loves working hard and doesn't know the answer to one plus one. "And Ino hates Sasuke and is being modest." Sakura had just tossed in the last bit for everyone.

"Is that really true?" Shino asked as he, Kiba, and Hinata walked up. "That's really strange of you guys, Y'know. Well, I saw this bug in my bathroom this morning and I hate bugs, like totally. They are terrifying. I think I screamed like a girl and then I rushed to the phone and called the exterminators. They are very helpful with their pest control. "Did they spray you?" Sasuke asked. "Why would they do that?" Shino said. "You sort of have bugs living in you. It's a family trait." "AHHHHHH!" Shino screeched, terrified. "You're talking a lot," Sakura noted. "That's very unusual of you." "You must be thinking of another person," Shino told her. "I really hate dogs." Kiba began the start of a new conversation. "I realized that I had a dog in my bedroom this morning and it was so awful. I sold it to those people in the Philippines who like to eat dogs. Then I bought a cat." "But you loved that dog!" Naruto yelled. "You couldn't ever get rid of Akamaru, just like I won't ever be Hokage." "Yeah," said Kiba. "I heard you were thinking negatively today." "Naruto, I really don't like you one bit. You are like, totally like totally the worst guy on the planet." "When did you get a valley girl accent Hinata?" Naruto asked. "You got a problem with that? I like to well I like it! It's like totally like me! I still hate you." "But Hinata… You aren't acting like you normally act. You are usually very shy, and you like me despite the fact that I'm the world's biggest failure." "You're kidding, right?" she asked. "No but…" Naruto was suddenly cut off by two newcomers. "Hi," said Kurenai. "At least you're normal," Ino said. "Yeah. I despise Asuma, like always," she said. "Wait. That's not normal," Sasuke said. "Well, I despise her, too," Asuma replied. "I have a message for you kids. Smoking is bad for you. You should never ever smoke. It gives you lung cancer and will cause you to die. I for one, have never smoked in my life because I know what can happen because of it." "Never smoked ehh…" Choji started. "For a long time I was sure you were addicted to that nicotine filled junk." "It's terrible for you!" Asuma yelled angrily. "How dare you say such a thing!"

"Hello guys!" To everyone's amazement Kakashi had jumped down from the fence above them. "I was here before all of you guys but you were so busy noticing that you all were acting strangely this morning to realize it. I love getting places early. Promptness is always important." This was surprising but not as crazy as the book he was reading. IT was… GRAVITATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "This is the best book ever," he said. "You guys really ought to read it. It is so much better than that terrible Make out Paradise Series. I am so glad I have never read any of those books ever." " I thought that was your fave series like totally!" Hinata said. "It is so terrible. It is completely awful and should never have seen bookstores. And to think, it's a bestseller!"

"Tsunade- sama!" This was yelled by Gai as he dashed her way. "I woke up this morning and Kakashi was acting really weird. Are you sure it's safe to have him go to the library today?" "How weird?" Tsunade inquired. "He was reading gravitation and was blabbering on about how promptness was important. I also passed some of the others who are going on that mission and they seemed like total opposites of themselves. Naruto was up pretty early too and he was saying something about being a failure. Then Sasuke walked passed and loves his life." "I see where you're going," Tsunade told him. "That's not very good. I think we should give them time to rest up. Gai, you should go tell them that I want them to take a break today and your team will take over. I have noticed no problems with your group this morning."

Everybody was still standing there, not even thinking about leaving, which they should have an hour ago. Gai walked up. "If you intended to go on that mission you should already be gone, not arguing over acting weird. Tsunade-sama wants my team to take the mission over. Maybe you'll be okay tomorrow."

They all woke up the next day, normal as usual. Nobody really knew what happened. I think it's just as I said at the beginning. Sometimes the world flips over and everyone seems different. Even though it's never been that extreme, I guess it got that way. Some incidents are unexplainable. Especially that one.


End file.
